Dialog systems can use natural language interfaces, including speech interfaces, to provide a user with desired information or execute commands. A dialog between a user and a device includes components to help the dialog system understand what the user is saying. Environmental noise can make distinguishing noise from human speech in a given signal difficult, and can be highly varied.